More than Human
by openwindows
Summary: What would happen if Renesmee Cullen moved to England, more specifically to Godric's Hollow, and met Albus Severus Potter? The Love Story of a young wizard, and a half-vampire.
1. Vampires&Wizards

**Chapter One: vampires & wizards.**

The two children looked up at Renesmee with wide eyes. They were a boy and a girl, the boy sporting tidy side-parted black hair and warm brown eyes, and the girl a nestfull of ginger curls which simply refused to be tamed matched with brilliant green eyes. They were both dressed in their pajamas, and eagerly awaiting a goodnight story. Renesmee bit her lip thoughtfully, wondering what story to tell them.

"I know." She announced, smiling at the twinkling eyes of the two children. "I know just the story. It starts with a young girl. Her name was Renesmee. Or Nessie for short. And this is her story..."

***

_ten years previously..._

_***_

Four months ago, Jacob told me that I was a brilliant storyteller. He told me because I had been telling a story to Sam and Emily Uley's three kids, Aaron, Ash and Haley, to make them go to sleep since I knew both Sam and Emily were absolutely exhausted. I bet your thinking, yeah right, as if any seven-year-old is actually going to sit down and tell a brilliant goodnight story to a six-year-old, and two four-year-olds. The thing is that I'm not your typical seven-year-old. I sort of passed that stage a couple of years ago. I'm more than human.

The reason is that I am a half-vampire. So now at the age of seven I am as fully matured as I'll ever be, which is more than average. I look seventeen, and I act sort of seventeen half the time. Jacob used to say that the other half of the time I act like a 60-year-old with a stick shoved up my butt. Jacob always did have a way with words.

As I said, I look seventeen, copper curls cascading down my back, my pale face drawn into a wide smile most of the time, my long slender nose sprinkled generously with freckles, and laughing brown eyes like those my mother had once had. I have a nice figure with curves in all the right places, flattered by the designer clothes that Alice and Rosalie, my aunts, shower me with constantly. Jacob always said I was the most beautiful creature in the world.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I know, its a pretty ridiculous name, my first name is a mix of my two grandmothers names, Renee and Esme, and my middle name is a girly version of my two grandfathers names, Carlisle and Charlie. However everyone just calls me Nessie for short. Jacob came up with it, and even though my mother absolutely hates it, it sort of stuck with everyone. I mean, who is actually going to shout Renesmee every time they want to call someone?

This story starts when my family moved to England, to a small rural town in the south-west, called Godric's Hollow. I bounced up and down on the back-seat out of boredom as we drove through the English countryside. If only Jacob had been here, then I wouldn't have been so awfully bored. Edward, my father, smiled as he watched me in the rear view mirror. Bella, my mother, sat beside him in the passenger seat, looking out of the window with a small smile.

"Its just like Forks." She said at last, turning to look at dad. "Rainy and very, very green."

"Perfect for us then." dad announced. "The only problem is a lack of large prey, but we'll survive."

It was at that moment that our car turned into the drive of our new home. It was secluded, inside a grove of tall birch trees, giving us the privacy that we needed. Jacob would have loved it. Carlisle and Esme, my grandparents, were already there, unpacking the car together with Alice and Jasper, my aunt and uncle. I have more family then them, but they opted to stay in America. Jacob would have come with me if he could. They all smiled and waved as Edward pulled up into the drive, and cut the engine.

I practically leapt out of the car, and bounced up and down in front front of Carlisle, who gave in and picked me up despite my size. When your a vampire, weight doesn't really matter, and I take advantage of that whenever I can. I'm still the family baby even if I look the same age as my own father. Jacob used to give me piggy-backs practically everywhere. He would have carried me to the ends of the world if I told him to.

"Carlisle, put her down, she's big enough to walk by herself." mum admonished, frowning at me is disapproval.

"You know Bella, technically she's only seven." Carlisle replied with a twinkle in his golden eyes.

I laughed, Carlisle put me down and I tore off towards the house, eager to explore. I however stopped just inside the door, holding my breath as I listened to what Jasper said.

"This is the happiest she has been since Jacob died." He whispered.

I guess you've been wondering who this Jacob is, since I've already mentioned his name eleven times in this story. Jacob used to be my life. If course I had my mum and dad, and my grandparents on both my mothers and my fathers side, and my aunts, Alice, Rosalie and Leah, and my uncles, Jasper, Emmet and Seth. But though I love them all passionately, and they are my family, Jacob was something different.

Jacob was a werewolf. And that is not what made him different, because so is Leah and Seth, and countless of my friends from La Push. The difference was that he had imprinted on me. When a werewolf imprints, their whole world shifts, and their gravitational center becomes the person on which they have imprinted. I'm sure you'll agree that me being Jacob's gravitational center made him pretty special to me. I was his world, and that meant that I was not particularly old when I felt that he was also mine. He was there when I was born. Actually he helped my mum give birth to me. Its obviously not your typical boy-meets-girl relationship. To make it even better, he was pretty intent on destroying me until his eyes met mine and he imprinted. When I was little, he was like a brother, a friend, teacher, and a babysitter, all rolled in one. As I matured, our relationship changed. He became less the babysitter and teacher more the brother and friend. Our relationship kept changing.

Now, I bet your thinking, this Jacob is a sick pervert. Honestly, he's in love with a girl he helped give birth to. But you need to get two facts straight. Being a werewolf means that as long as he phases into a wolf at regular intervals, he doesn't age mentally or physically. He was pretty much frozen as a sixteen-year-old, a very tall muscular sixteen-year-old, but still a sixteen-year-old. I was aging extremely quickly. Before I turned one I looked like a five-year-old, and acted like a twelve-year-old. I read fluently, and often understood more about what was going on in the adults lives then my parents would have liked me to know. My aging slowed down slightly after that, at two I looked nine, at three I looked twelve, at four I looked fourteen, at five I looked fifteen and then I aged normally at a year at a time, sixteen at six, seventeen at seven, and then I stopped aging all together.

Taking into account these two facts, it was therefore normal enough that when I turned six (looked sixteen), Jacob and my relationship took a new turn all together. We fell in love. Eventually we both planned to get married, because we couldn't possibly see ourselves ever loving anyone else like we loved each other. It was impossible.

Then Jacob died shortly after I turned seven.

That was the whole point of the move to England. A new start for me after the death of Jacob Black. I have never quite been the same after his death, which was now three months ago. The once so happy and beautiful child I had been had become sullen and silent. Catatonic almost. Everyone had practically been walking on tiptoes around me, which did not improve my mood. They all said that of course they could hardly blame me for being upset, the experience must have traumatic for me.

I had been alone with Jacob when we had suddenly been attacked by a pack of nomad vampires while we were hiking in Canada. Jacob had killed them all, but not without suffering severe damage to himself, in particular his throat which looked like it had been torn out and stamped on, and he was dyeing from his wounds while I was desperately tried to help him. My dad had heard my mental calls for help, but he and Carlisle had come to late. Jacob had been a bloody mess.

At first they had thought I too had been severely wounded. Until they realized that it was Jacob's blood that I was covered in. I didn't speak for days afterwards. My father, being a mind-reader and all, knew I blamed myself for Jacob's death, and everyone was trying to tell me it wasn't my fault. It was only at his funeral that I really admitted to myself that Jacob was really dead and gone. And it was then that I had began to cry.

But back to the present. The first thing I did when I walked slowly up the stairs, was that I looked around my new room. They had done it first, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme having decorated and positioned all the furniture before we had come. It still smelled of fresh paint from the egg-blue colored walls. It looked more grown-up then my old room back home in Forks. The one that I had had before had had forest-green walls, with wolves painted all over it. It was what I had requested myself back then, and Alice had done it even though dad had wrinkled his nose at the idea of having wolves on the walls.

My old oak bed was positioned against the far side of the wall with plain crisp white bed on it, and my wolf teddy, Blackie. My uncle Seth had given it to me on my second birthday. It was floppy from frequent use, but I had loved it with all my heart. Still loved it to bits. But at the same time it was a painful reminder of Jacob. It was a russet color, just like him, and the name Blackie was after his surname.

Photos adorned my desk in oak frames, There was a photo of Seth, myself and Blackie on the day I had gotten him. I was dressed up in a pretty red party dress. Probably some abnormally expensive designer dress that Alice had bought,and then thrown away afterwards.

Another photo was of my grandfather, Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater, at their wedding on the beach at La Push. On either side of them stood their children, Bella with a me on her hip beside Charlie, and Seth and Leah beside Sue.

Beside that picture was a picture of my other grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, together with all their children, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Bella, Alice and Jasper.

On the other side of it there was a picture of all the werewolves in La Push, with their imprints. Me and Claire were in the center, with our arms around each other and big smiles on our faces. We had been best friends. Now we were on opposite sides of the world.

There was another photo, which I picked up, almost cautiously, as if I were afraid it would break. It was of me and Jacob, and had been taken shortly before his death. We were cuddled up together on the sofa, kissing, and in the background you could see Edward looking at us with utter horror. I smiled at the memory, tracing the picture of Jacob.

"I wish you were still here." I whispered, before carefully putting the photo back on my desk, and flopping onto the bed, cuddling Blackie close to my chest, tears escaping my eyes and rolling down my cheeks soaking the pillow. Blackie still smelled of Jacob and La Push, woodsy pine and bonfires, with a hint of oil and gas from all his time working in the garage.

Jasper would probably be up in my room in a minute or two to comfort me. Until then I wanted to take a moment to wallow in my misery. I knew perfectly well why we had moved to England, and that it was for my sake. Though I still couldn't understand why of all places we had moved to the little town of Godric's Hollow. I knew for a fact that it was much rainier up north in Scotland.

***

I chained my bicycle near the post office. The sun was shining, so only I could actually go into town, and Carlisle wanted some letters sent off and had therefore sent me off on the errand. Or maybe it was just to keep me occupied. He seemed to think that keeping me occupied was the best way to help me keep my mind off the subject of Jacob Black.

After I put the letters in the postbox, I looked around, taking in my bearings. In the center of the town of Godric's Hollow was a small square with the post office, a pub called 'The Weeping Jobberknoll', a strange name for a pub in my opinion, and a small church with a large graveyard stretching out behind it. In the center of the square stood a war memorial. They were common in England as far as I knew. Every town had one. I made her way towards it, intending to read some of the names around its base.

However as I approached the statue, the air around me shimmered, and it changed. Suddenly in the place of the war memorial stood a statue of a man with his arm around a woman. In the woman's arms was a small baby. Hastily I took a step back and stared as it changed back into a normal war memorial. Once again I took a step forward and it transformed into the statue of the small family. There was a small inscription at its base, and I bent down to read it.

"James Ignatus Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Harry James Potter. A monument to their final stand. To have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. - Albus Dumbledore." I read is a low whisper.

"I didn't know any new wizarding families had moved in around here." a voice said behind me.

I straightened up, whirling around at lightning speed, faster then a normal human should. Normally I was good at acting human, though out of everyone in our family I was the one who slipped up the most, like now. I narrowed my eyes at the boy who stood in front of me. He was tall, a good three inches taller then myself, with terribly messy thick black hair, and bright green eyes which peered at me behind a pair of round glasses. He wore odd clothes. Normal jeans, a red jumper, and white trainers, but on top of all that, a long black robe. When I looked back at the statue, I realized that it was similar to what the people on the statue wore.

"Wizarding family? What on earth are you on about?" I asked with a frown as I looked back at him.

Vampires I knew about, and werewolves, but I had never met any one who had suggested the existence of wizards. Then again, perhaps my family had just not seen the need to inform me of their existence, and I had never asked.

"Your a witch." The boy said bluntly.

"That's not very nice."

"No you don't understand! You can do magic, like me. I'm a wizard. Only witches and wizards can see that statue." The boy explained, a hint of frustration in his voice.

"The only magic I can do is this." I replied, reaching out to the boy.

I placed my hand on his cheek, but for a moment didn't know what to say. Then with a smile, I sent him an image of himself dressed up as merlin, my thoughts questioning. I expected him to pull away, look frightened, run away. Instead he answered my question.

"Well yeah, sort of like that. That's awesome, how do you do that? I've never met a witch who could do that!" He exclaimed in a whisper.

I removed my hand, and shook my head. "You don't understand, I'm not a witch. Everyone in my family have talents like that, but we don't use wands or anything." I sighed. "I'm a half-vampire." I whispered under my breath, staring at the boys face, waiting for his reaction.

His face split into a wide grin. "So what, are you going to drink my blood?" he asked.

I scoffed. "Of course not. My family only drink animal blood." I replied with a mocking dainty sniff.

"Your family? Your a whole family of half-vampires?" He asked curiously, causing me to blush.

"No, I'm the only halfvampire. The rest of them are completely vampires. Are your whole family wizards?"

"Yeah. Actually the baby on that statue is my dad. I guess the reason you can see it is that your magical."

For a moment we both looked at each other, both somewhat amazed and awed at the additions we had found to our magical universe. I couldn't believe we were able to talk so casually together. So easily accept each others differences. The boy suddenly looked nervous and shy.

"Do you want to come over for tea? Then you could meet my whole family?" He asked hesitantly, as if he expected to be turned down.

"Sure. But I still don't know your name." I replied.

"Albus Severus Potter." He replied, sticking out his hand with a grin.

I took it with a smile, projecting my reply into his mind. _"I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen. But everyone just calls me Nessie." _For the first time in all my seven years of life, I felt welcomed by someone apart from my family.


	2. The Potters

Feedback is extremely welcome!!! This chapter was pretty tricky to write. Ideas on how to make it better are welcome.

**chapter two – The Potters**

"Mom! I'm home!" Albus called as he and I entered his house, a small tidy cottage with a beautiful idyllic front garden full of lilies.

A little girl with brilliant red hair and brown eyes rounded the corner. Her eyes widened considerably as she saw that her brother had a girl with him. It would have been normal enough if it had been James. Lily had long ago lost count of all the girls James had had home. But this was _Albus_. And the girl was _pretty_.

"Mom, Albus has a _girl_ with him!" She practically shrieked with a gleeful smirk on her face, jumping up and down in the hallway.

Albus looked almost panicked as he attempted to calm down his younger sister. I was blushing bright red, and hid my pale face behind my mane of copper curls. A woman entered the hallway, attempting to dry her hands on a dishcloth while balancing a redhaired toddler on her hip. I assumed that this must be Albus's mother. She looked like her daughter, with long red hair which was pulled up in a sloppy pony tail, and soft brown eyes, which were currently twinkling with obvious curiosity as to this girl her son had brought home with him.

"Mom, this is Nessie. Nessie, this is my mom Ginny, and my sister Lily, and my brother Alastor." Albus introduced, pointing to the woman, the little girl, and lastly the toddler.

Just then someone came hurtling down the stairs, who had the same messy black hair as Albus, though he was taller, and his mothers soft brown eyes, hidden behind glasses similar to those of Albus. He was holding a broom in his hands, and raced out of the door after grabbing a coat of the rack in the hall.

"And that was my older brother James. He's probably off to play quidditch." Albus said with a smile as the door closed behind them.

Automatically I grabbed his hand, and projected my question. _"What is quidditch?"_ Then I let go, and blushed faintly. I hadn't even thought about the fact that he wasn't family, and he might not like me projecting my thoughts into his head. However he seemed to be comfortable enough, and he answered my question without hesitating.

"Its a wizard game, played on brooms up in the air. I wonder whether you'd be able to do it? Technically you don't need a wand for it." He said, looking at me thoughtfully.

"Muggles can't play quidditch Albus, and you shouldn't tell them what we are. You know the rules Albus." He mother said sternly, looking both angry and worried as she looked between Albus and me.

"But mom, she's not a muggle. She's a half-vampire." Albus exclaimed.

Everything was silent. I hid my face behind my curls once again. I should never have told Albus in the first place, I didn't even know what possessed me to do it, perhaps the fact that he said he was a wizard, or that he didn't shy away when I projected into his mind, but I really never should have said anything. Now we would have to move, and remove all evidence of us ever being here, and Alice and Esme really had worked so hard to make my room pretty, and do up the whole house, and it had even been for my sake that we had moved. Why had I said anything. When I realized that everyone was still silent, I looked up, and met the curious eyes of Ginny, Albus's mother.

"We're vegetarian." I whispered nervously. "We only drink animal blood. Promise."

Ginny's eyes widened. I felt such an urgent need to be accepted by these people, and it didn't seem to be going very well.

"We?" Ginny asked. "There's more of you?"

"Um yeah, there's my grandfather, my grandmother, my mother, my father, my aunt and my uncle."

"I didn't think vampires could have children." Ginny said, a frown on her face, though not at the idea of vampires in the neighbourhood, but rather the idea that they had taught something wrong at Hogwarts.

"That's true, my grandfather and grandmother adopted other vampires as their children. My mother was a human when she became pregnant with me." I said, my voice slightly more confident.

"Oh, that explains everything. Very well then Nessie, do you want to join us for tea?" Ginny asked with a smile as she handed the wriggling Alastor to Albus who took him gingerly in his arms.

I smiled in return. "I'd love to."

***

In my opinion, the Potter's house was a wonder. They had no electrical appliances, but instead various magical objects to do the chores for them. The kitchen its self was a treasure trove. The toast hovered above a small flame, turning themselves over every now and again until they were exactly right, when they would then sail through the air into a bread basket. The stove worked by magic rather then gas, and once the eggs were soft-boiled, a poof of green smoke rose out of the saucepan, and Ginny quickly bustled over to the stove to make them out. A spelled knife was carefully buttering the toasted bread, and the dishes were washing themselves in the sink.

When we had all sat down around the dining table, a person suddenly tumbled out of the fireplace accompanied by a green glow, causing me to jump. I was positive that there had been a live fire in that fireplace. A tall man straightened up, brushing soot off his robe, mumbling about how awful traveling by floo was. He straightened his glasses, and I realized that this man was the perfect carbon copy of Albus, and must be his father. He had the same messy black hair, and brilliant green eyes. Green eyes which widened as they landed on me.

"Oh. You didn't say we had guests today Ginny." He said in surprise.

"Its no problem Harry, this is Nessie. Albus's friend. She and her family just moved to the neighbourhood." Ginny replied, gesturing to the chair beside her self.

Harry sat down, his eyes curious as they looked between Albus and me.

"Oh really? Do you go to Hogwarts with Albus?" Harry asked as he reached for a piece of toast.

I glanced at Albus confused. "No. What's Hogwarts?" I asked curiously.

"Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards." Ginny supplied, calming pouring up what she had told me beforehand was pumpkin juice, apparently the preferred juice in the wizarding world.

"I'm sorry, I thought Nessie was a witch since it didn't matter that she saw me tumbling out of the floo network." Harry said, obviously confused as he looked questioningly around the table.

"Nessie is a half-vampire." Ginny replied calmly.

"Oh. I didn't know they existed." Harry said with a nod, before turning to his toast and egg.

"Why are you all so calm about it?" I asked suddenly.

Harry looked up at me, his gaze calculating as he took me in. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. I knew I was a pretty girl. Ghostly pale, like all vampires. My eyes were brown and not red or black, though that was where the half-vampire part kicked in. I didn't looked particularly old. Seventeen, probably the same age as Albus, his own son.

"Is there a reason we shouldn't be calm?" He asked quietly.

I looked surprised, but answered him honestly. "Well technically me and my family could suck all your blood out." I stated.

"Her family is vegetarian. They only drink animal blood." Albus supplied, eager that his father accept me as his new friend.

"Well then there's no problem is there? Tell me about your family. Professions, ages and so on." Harry said, a friendly smile on his face.

I was silent for a while. Then I launched into speech, excited to talk about my family, and be able to be honest about them for once.

"Well theirs my grandfather, Carlisle. He's the one of us that is the most tolerant to blood. He's a doctor, because he wants to save as many lives as possible, despite what he is. He is more then 300 years old, though he looks like he is 23. He's the one who taught all of us to live on animal blood. He's married to my grandmother Esme. She is about 125, but looks 26. She loves interior decorating. Then there's my two uncles and two aunts. Of course their not really related to me, but Carlisle and Esme adopted them all. Theres Rosalie and Emmet, but they stayed in America. Then theirs Alice, who's 98 but looks about 18, and Jasper who's 150 but looks 20. Alice can see the future, and Jasper can manipulate emotions. Alice does all kinds of stuff, though mostly, she does things related to fashion, and Jasper really just goes where ever Alice goes. Alice also predicts stocks and shares, which is where we get all our money from. Then there's my mother and father. They and my parents usually go to school with me, because they all look so young. Edward, my dad, is about 100, but looks 17 and can read minds, and my mum, Bella, is 25 but looks 18, and she's a shield. People can't attack her in any way mentally. She had me before she became a vampire."

I said, listing everyone in my vampire family. Harry frowned in confusion.

"Your mother is 25, but looks 18, and had you before she became a vampire. How did that work? I mean, you look at least seventeen." He said, trying to work it out in his head.

I blushed scarlet. "Well, that's because I'm technically only seven years old."

There was silence as everyone stared at me in shock. I looked around at them all, biting my lip nervously.

"Well you see, this whole half-vampire thing means that I have traits of both a vampire and a human. My human traits are that I have a beating heart, I can blush, I can eat human food, my skin is warm and soft, and I have no venom. My vampire traits are that I can live off blood. My system prefers it to human food actually, though I'm quite used to human food. I have pale skin, which does glow faintly in the sunlight, my skin is as strong as a vampires, I am as fast as a vampire. And I developed quickly, both physically, and mentally. However when I turned seven I stopped aging, and I'm going to be stuck in this form forever." I explained nervously, looking around at all of them.

Ginny was the first to recover. "It would seem we have a lot to learn about vampires. Do you want some more eggs Nessie?"


	3. Lock Ness Monster

Please review, it really makes my day, and makes me want to update faster!!!

**chapter three – Loch Ness Monster**

After tea, Harry said he would apparate me home after I'd described to him where we should land, since it was fastest, and my parents were probably worried by now, though unable to actually go out at look for me, due to the sunshine. Albus was quite determined to come along, so Harry held my one hand while I clutched onto my bike, and he held Albus in the other hand. With a loud crack we landed in a heap on the large lawn behind the Cullen's house.

The two Potters followed me as I abandoned my bike, and made my way to the back door. I opened the door, and squeaked loudly as I came face to face with my father.

"Your in big trouble young lady, how long can it take to post three letters?" Edward asked, frowning at his only daughter, me.

Then he noticed the man and boy behind me, and took a step back into the hall, even though he was already standing in the shadows, just in case.

"Um dad, this is my friend Albus, and his dad Harry." I introduced nervously. "Their wizards."

"Wizards?" Edward repeated, his tone disbelieving.

Quite determined to make him believe me, I placed my hand on his arm, and projected everything I had seen at their house into his mind. Edwards eyes widened, until he glanced up at Harry, and then his eyes narrowed.

"Is that how your blocking me? Magic?" Edward asked.

"Ah yes, you read minds. Its nothing against you at all, I'm an auror, so I automatically block my thoughts from people. Aurors are sort wizarding policemen, spies and detectives rolled into one." Harry explained as he extended a hand to Edward.

Edward took his hand, revealing it to the sunlight so it sparkled like a diamond. Albus gasped having never seen a vampire in the sunlight before apart from the pictures in his textbooks. Harry took it calmly, his eyes not even wavering from Edward's face.

"I apologize that Nessie is home late, Albus invited her over for tea when they met in town." Harry continued, running a hand through his hair in an apologetic manner.

"That's perfectly all right. Would you like to come in?" Edward asked, gesturing indoors.

Albus and I smiled hopefully, and Harry consented. "Certainly, I'd like to meet Nessie's grandfather. I understand from Nessie that he has an extensive knowledge on various mythical creatures which could be useful knowledge in the wizarding world."

We all went inside, me practically bouncing with joy. Carlisle came down the stairs, nose buried in a book, until he looked up at Harry in curiosity. "You wanted to speak to me? I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said extending his hand.

"Yes I'm Harry Potter." harry replied, taking his hand politely.

Carlisle's jaw practically dropped. "Your Harry Potter? Why its a pleasure to meet you. I was good friends with Albus Dumbledore before his death. A pity that, I suppose your son is named after him."

Both Harry and Edward looked at each other, both surprised.

"Yeah, I did." Harry replied with a smile, before he Edward and Carlisle all moved into the living room, leaving Albus and me alone.

***

And that is how our families met. I guess the fact that Carlisle knew who Harry Potter was meant that my dad trusted him enough to allow me to go over to their house the next day. And the day after that.

Me and Albus became good friends over the next two week. It was a sunny week, so I sort of escaped to his house so we didn't have my dad breathing down my neck and asking embarrassing questions. I loved Albus' family. Of course I love my own family. I love them to bits. But I had never been able to regularly visit at a friends house. The risk that they would notice something odd about me, like how I glowed in the sunlight, how cold I was, how little I ate, or how at times I moved faster then a normal human could. Albus' family simply thought these abnormalities were amusing, and took it in their stride, ignoring them most of the time. They made me feel normal.

James, Albus and Lily taught me to fly on a broom, which it turned out worked just fine for vampires. Albus' theory is that it works for me because I am magical even if I'm not a wizard, and technically if it could sit on a broom, a unicorn could make a broom work. The image made me laugh, until I suddenly realized what he had said, and stared at him in wonder as I asked if unicorns really did exist. I ended up borrowing both his and James' textbooks on magical creatures, and stayed up all night reading them. I was amazed at the many different kind of magical creatures that existed.

Once they had taught me to actually fly a broom, they moved on to teaching me the rules of quidditch. My personal version of quidditch rules is, _"Everyone mounts their brooms, and then tries to bash each other in the heads until the seeker ends the mayhem by catching a golden golfball."_ Needless to say, it took a while before I got the hang of the actual game. James was practically tearing his hair out of his head.

To play a proper game of quidditch you need seven people on each team, fourteen people all together. It can condensed to a mini version with one seeker and two chasers on each team, one of the chasers also functioning as keeper, which means that one needs six people all together. The first time I was going to actually play quidditch, it was going to be a mini condensed version. Two of Albus' cousins were coming over, Hugo and Rose. Apparently their parents Hermione and Ron were extremely close to Harry and Ginny, he parents.

I was over at their house, because by then I had become somewhat a permanent fixture. I was either at Albus' house, or he was at mine. We were becoming a lot better at remembering to feed him lunch at twelve noon instead of letting him go home hungry at dinnertime. Hermione, Ron, Hugo and Rose looked at me curiously when they stepped in through the door, probably wondering when another red-haired girl had joined the family and why they had never heard about it, until Ginny introduced me.

"Oh I'm sorry, this is Nessie Cullen, Albus' friend. She lives just down the road. She knows about magic, so no need to keep it a secret. She's a half-vampire, but her family are vegetarians." Ginny said, beaming at me. "Why don't all you kids run out into the garden and play quidditch until lunch time?" She asked.

She didn't need to ask again. Lily, James and Hugo dashed out into the back garden like they were being chased by a whole beehive, while Rose, Albus and I followed at a more leisurely pace. We pulled out the brooms, put up the hoops, and dragged out the quidditch ball s box. James and Hugo announced themselves as team captains and seekers, Hugo picking Albus and Rose, and James picking Lily and me. I think James picked me out of pity more then anything else. Lily and I agreed that she would double as keeper, so I could focus on staying on my broom. The snitch (golden golfball) was released, and the quaffle thrust up into the air, all of us following it on our brooms.

I caught the quaffle first, and began racing towards Hugo's teams goalposts. I think the others must have been so surprised by how quickly I got hold of it, because no one was guarding the goal posts, and the quaffle sailed through easily. They gaurded it more carefully after that.

Me and Lily had scored 50 points for our team, two goals from me, and three from Lily, while Albus and Rose had scored 100, Albus seven and Rose three. Then Ginny called us in for lunch, just as James caught the snitch. Me and Lily whooped, high-fiving each other while still in the air, which made me wobble slightly on my broom. We landed laughing, and helped everyone pack up the things before we went inside.

It was a squeeze around the dining room table, until Ginny enlarged the round table, while Hermione conjured up some more chairs. Ginny leviated the plates, cutlery, glasses and food in, and we all sat down, me between Lily and Rose. I fitted right in with my copper curls, between Lily's straight bright red hair, and Rose's frizzy soft ginger hair.

Hermione immediately began quizzing me about the technical aspects of being a half-vampire, and how it was different from being a human or a full vampire, and I answered them with a faint blush on my cheeks while I nibbled on my own slice of toast.

"So where are you originally from?" Rose asked.

"America. My family lived in Forks, in Washington state, though I spent most of my time in La Push with is the native American reservation. I went to school there." I replied, a smile on my face as I remembered Ryan and Hyrum, two werewolves who I had gone to school with there.

"Why did you go to school at the reservation?" Hermione asked confused.

I grinned widely. "The abnormal is more accepted there. There is a huge pack of shapeshifters in La Push, and I was friends with them. They begin shape-shifting in their teenage years, and physically mature pretty quickly during that period of time, so I went to school there from when I was three, pretending to be twelve, until I was seven. My maturing quickly was taken in stride, especially because my two best friends were shapeshifters, so they matured just as quickly as I did when they turned thirteen. Ryan and Hyrum."

"Your an only child, aren't you?" James chimed in.

"Yeah."

"Was it ever lonely being an only child?" Ron asked.

I laughed. I had to have been one of the least lonely children in the all of America.

"Goodness no, I always had so many people around me that at times it was almost suffocating." I replied as I fished around in my pockets for my purse.

I handed him a photo of the La Push gang, and his eyebrows shot up.

"These are your friends? Their sort of big aren't they?"

"Their werewolves. Not proper werewolves, shape shifters really, but they can only shift into wolves, so we always called them werewolves. It runs in the family over there." I explained as I began to point out people to everyone in the picture.

"This is Seth and Leah, my mothers step-siblings. This is Claire, she's not a werewolf, she was one of my best friends. And that is her imprint Quill. This is Embry, he and Seth were like brothers to me. We did all sorts of crazy stuff together. This is Sam, he used to be the alpha of the pack until he retired. Quill is the alpha now. That's Emily, his wife, and their children Aaron, Ash and Haley. We grew up together. Sort of, considering that I obviously grew up quicker then them. I guess I started out as their sister, and ended up as their no. 1 babysitter. At least they'll be able to catch up with me now. That is Ryan and Hyrum. They were my best friends, we went to the school at La Push together. And that..." My breath caught in my throat, and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "That's Jacob." I whispered sadly, though no one seemed to notice, intent on the picture of my big hulking friends.

"You said Quill was Claire's imprint?" Albus asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Shapeshifters imprint on one person in their life. That person becomes their world really. They'd do anything for that person. Its like gravity shifts for them. Its difficult to explain, its like they find their soulmate."

"Did anyone ever imprint on you?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yeah. Jacob. He was the Alpha in between Sam and Quill." I whispered.

Harry noticed my mood and, looked at me with concern.

"What happened to him." He asked quietly.

For a while everyone was staring at me. I was trying desperately not to cry, looking down at my plate with the nibbled piece of toast.

"He died. That's why we moved here. So I could have a fresh start." I said at last.

Rose put her arm around me and gave me a squeeze.

"I guess you came to the right place." She said cheerfully. "We'll always be here for you."


End file.
